


Дом у озера

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, post!WS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Баки Барнс некоторое время живет в домике у озера, том самом, где первые месяцы после разморозки жил Стив.Пост!ЗС





	Дом у озера

Он всегда был городским человеком: родился в городе, большую часть жизни прожил в нем же… То есть, может, когда-нибудь ему и доводилось жить неделями в лесу или прятаться в чужих сараях посреди неубранных полей, или ночевать в степи во время долгого перехода, но он этого не помнит. И сейчас острые запахи ночного леса и глубокой воды тревожат его, но закрыть окно нельзя – это небезопасно. Да, головой он понимает, что сквозь периметр на территорию сейфхауса никто не проберется, но инстинкты не дают расслабиться.  
Ночами он сидит на корточках в самом дальнем углу гостиной, положив на колени найденные в подсобке тяжелые вилы. Спать же получается только днем, когда солнце нагревает душистую траву под окном, над озером носятся стрекозы, а по полированным доскам пола плывут желтые пятна света.  
– Пока не выходит заснуть в спальне? – спрашивает Мелисса Джонс. Они разговаривают через компьютер каждый вечер, это обязательное условие его нахождения в сейфхаусе. Это разговоры ни о чем, но они странно успокаивают.  
– Нет, – честно отвечает он, не уточняя, что даже не пытался. Ему не нравится спальня, там слишком мягкая постель и запах испуганной женщины. Жесткий комковатый диван в гостиной куда лучше, тем более, что он пахнет чем-то – кем-то – невероятно знакомым, и когда он втискивается своим немаленьким телом между продавленным сиденьем и ободранной спинкой, ощущение такое, будто бы этот кто-то обнимает его сзади. Крепко обнимает, едва не до синяков. Так, что получается наконец расслабиться и заснуть.  
Сны на диване тоже всегда дневные и солнечные, в них раскаленные крыши, заваленные старьем подворотни, пыльное городское лето и тот, кто пахнет другом. Иногда в полудреме ему кажется, что обладатель знакомого запаха ходит по дому, тяжело ступая по скрипящим доскам, распахивает створки окон шире, впускает медовый аромат цветов и густое жужжание шмелей.  
– У меня ощущение, – говорит он Мелиссе Джонс, – что в доме находится Стив Роджерс. Иногда, – добавляет он, замечая, как моментально застывает ее лицо.  
– И какие эмоции это у вас вызывает? – спрашивает та очень осторожно, будто приближаясь к кобре. Это неожиданный вопрос.  
– Я думал, вы скажете, что я схожу с ума.  
– Это гиперчувствительность, – поясняет Мелисса Джонс. – Стив Роджерс действительно жил в этом доме некоторое время, какие-то следы, вероятно, остались. Вещи, запахи.  
– Запахи, – уверенно говорит он. – Это запахи. Он хорошо пахнет. Надежно.  
– Все еще не хотите с ним увидеться?  
Нет, пожалуй, он не хочет. Что можно сказать тому, кого практически не помнишь? Стив Роджерс считает его своим другом, не желая принимать то, что от дружбы остались только солнечные сны без лиц и запахи. Пусть поищет себе более подходящих друзей.

В этот раз ему удается проспать до темноты, до стелющегося по полу холодного воздуха. Окно, как и всегда, распахнуто настежь, но тревоги нет – в доме он не один. Тихо, стараясь не шуметь, ходит Стив Роджерс, звякает посудой на кухне, включает чайник. Сидит в кресле, читая – сквозь полудрему слышен мерный шелест страниц. А когда смеркается, Роджерс подходит к дивану и бережно укрывает его вязаным пледом. Очень хочется улыбнуться и перехватить близкую руку, но он слишком разморен сном, так что только едва слышно мычит, благодаря, и зарывается лицом обратно в подушку.  
Когда он просыпается, никакого Стива Роджерса, конечно же, нет. И пледа нет. И чайник наверняка холодный, и все книги покойно стоят на запыленных полках, откуда их годами никто не снимал. Но тревоги нет, темнота, затаившаяся по углам, не заставляет насторожиться, а бледно сияющий далеким звездным светом квадрат окна не вызывает ощущения угрозы.  
Проснувшись, он, против обыкновения, не спешит вставать, даже наоборот – отворачивается от окна, почти утыкаясь лицом в спинку дивана, запуская ладонь в щель между подушками. И почти сразу же пальцы натыкаются на что-то угловатое и твердое.  
Минуту спустя он уже сидит на диване и разглядывает в полутьме небольшой блокнот. Коричневая плотная обложка, резинка-закладка и несколько десятков изрисованных простым карандашом листов. Незнакомые лица, знакомые интерьеры. Озеро, стрекозы и травы. Старое кресло-качалка, стоящее на крыльце. Две рыбины в ведре с водой. Красивая женщина с темными волосами и ярким ртом, при взгляде на нее внутри смутно ноет и сжимается что-то, чему нет названия. И он сам – стриженый, обнаженный по пояс, спящий, вытянувший живую левую руку вперед, будто бы на ней лежал кто-то, кто занимал вторую подушку... Ошибиться невозможно: под рисунком стоит подпись. Баки.  
Баки, Баки, Баки – это на следующем листе, бесконечно повторяющееся имя, много, много раз. Дальше рисунков нет, только чистые кремовые листы.  
– Думаю, я хочу, – говорит он Мелиссе Джонс во время следующего сеанса связи. – Я хочу увидеться со Стивом Роджерсом. Нужно отдать ему одну вещь.  
Он не умеет рисовать, но это не помешает использовать оставшееся в блокноте пустое место. Хорошая бумага, нечего ей пропадать зря.


End file.
